The Guilt I Had
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Cheyenne Rae Manchester, the daughter of Captain Man feels like her heart is broken. Will she be able to tell her father what's going on? Read to find out!
1. Surrounded By Sadness

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Just thought of this idea. Imagine if Cheyenne wasn't your average happy and cheerful character. What would she be like if she didn't have happiness that kept her like she is today? Well, I hope you guys read to find out! Hope you guys like the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger nor its characters.**

Cheyenne sat by the window of Junk N' Stuff. It was just a normal, typical kind of Monday afternoon and she was sitting by the window, anxiously waiting.

Henry Hart, her boyfriend was supposed to be coming, along with his annoying friend, Jasper.

As Cheyenne was sitting there, waiting, all of a sudden, she felt her heart crack into two.

She fell to the floor.

Gooch began to see the girl on the floor. He came over to her.

"Cheyenne, are you okay? Do you need me to go get Ray?" Gooch asked, concerned as he helped Cheyenne up.

"Don't worry, Gooch. I'll be fine." Cheyenne said, reassuringly as Gooch helped her sit back down.

Then, the door opened and Henry and Jasper came in.

"Hey, Cheyenne. Ready to go down to the Man Cave?" Henry said as he hugged her.

"Sure, Henry." Cheyenne said as they were now walking to the elevator.

Henry's POV:

As we were riding the elevator down to the Man Cave, I began to notice that something was going on with Cheyenne.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" I asked, feeling concerned for her.

Then, I felt her clutch onto my chest.

She then screamed.

"Cheyenne, it's okay. We're almost to the Man Cave." I said, comforting her.

 **(So, sadness has already set into Cheyenne's body. She feels so upset, doesn't she? The reason why she's crying this time is because of something that she hasn't felt before. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please leave a review. Thanks😊**


	2. Where's Ray?

Henry's POV:

When we got down to the Man Cave, Cheyenne was still clutching onto me.

"Cheyenne, it's okay. We're here." I said, reassuringly as she was holding onto me very tightly.

Cheyenne looked at me and then stepped away from me.

"Sorry about that." She said as she was blushing.

"That's okay. I didn't mind that at all." I said as I was now holding her hand.

As I was holding her hand, I looked at her and began to notice that she was looking around frantically.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked her.

Cheyenne turned to look at me.

"I have to go find my Dad." She said as she began to let go of my hand.

"Why? What's wrong?" I said as she was about to go into the sprocket.

"I need to talk to him about something." She said, concerned.

Then, she went into the sprocket.

Cheyenne's POV:

I had to get away from Henry. I couldn't bare to show this sadness to him. This is just something that he wouldn't understand.

When I opened my father's door and turned the lights on, he wasn't there.

 _Where could he be? There are only two more well, actually three more places I can try._ I said to myself as I was looking around for my Dad.

I then came out of the sprocket and went over to the Auto Snacks machine. I went behind the Auto Snacks machine and into the storage room.

When I got into the storage room, I looked at everything and realized that Dad wasn't in here.

I then went back into the Man Cave.

"Had any luck, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me as I came walking in.

"Not yet, Henry. I wonder where he is. I'm that worried about my Dad, Henry. What if he doesn't come back, Henry? What if he forgot about me?" I said, concerned.

Henry came over to me.

"Relax, Cheyenne. We'll find him." Henry said, trying to calm me down.

Then, Schwoz came into the room.

"Henry and Cheyenne, what do you two want to eat?" Schwoz asked as he had his phone out.

"It doesn't matter, Schwoz." Henry said.

"As long as it's good and Chinesey." I said.

 **(So. Just as soon as they got down to the Man Cave, Cheyenne went to go look around for Ray. You see, Cheyenne, my OC has separation anxiety issues. Whenever she's away from her father, Ray for quite some time, she gets pretty upset. Henry reassured her that she will find Ray. Where do you think Ray went to? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to review! Thanks😊**


	3. Worried About Cheyenne

Henry's POV:

Cheyenne was feeling really bad about her Dad and I knew that if Ray didn't come back soon, me and his daughter would both be in trouble.

I took Cheyenne in a very meaningful hug. She was going through a very rough separation anxiety attack and she needed me to be there for her.

As I was comforting her, Ray's tube came down and Ray emerged.

"Ray, where have you been?" I asked, concerned as Ray was coming in with three bags of Chinese food.

"I just went to go get us some lunch." Ray said as he smiled at me and Cheyenne.

I then looked at Cheyenne, who was clutching onto my chest.

"You took so long, Ray that now, you have Cheyenne so worried." I said as I was hugging my girlfriend.

Ray's POV:

Right when I heard what Henry said, I placed the food on the table and I sat down on the couch next to Henry.

"Henry, is she okay?" I asked, concerned.

Henry looked down at my daughter and I think that I already knew the answer to that question.

"She can't get out of this, Ray!" Henry said as tears were now filling his eyes.

I looked at the two and a plan began to form.

"Henry, give her to me." I said as I extended my arms.

Henry looked at her.

"Are you sure, Ray?" Henry asked.

"Yes." I said.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Henry's POV:

As I was handing Cheyenne over to Ray, Cheyenne made an unexpected turn on the both of us.

She was banging her fists and also kicking her legs. She was fighting us.

"Ray, get her!" I said as I now heard frustration coming out from Cheyenne.

"I'm getting her! I'm getting her!" Ray said as Cheyenne was still fighting.

Ray's POV:

Just as soon as Henry gave Cheyenne to me, I laid her down on my lap.

She seemed so upset.

"Ray, why was you away from her for so long?" Schwoz said as he was in the room.

"I was just getting lunch. Do you know what's wrong with her?" I said, now concerned.

Just as Schwoz was about to examine Cheyenne, I heard a minutes SNAP and then, Cheyenne was gone.

I stood up and so did Henry.

"Where did Cheyenne go?" Henry asked as we were looking around for Cheyenne.

Then, we turned around and saw Cheyenne appear on my tube pad.

Just as we were going towards her, she tapped her side and my tube came down around her.

"Cheyenne!" Henry and I both said, together.

 **(Wow. Cheyenne can teleport. That's so cool, isn't it? Anyways, so, Cheyenne's severe separation anxiety attack is still going on. Will Ray and Henry find a solution to help save Cheyenne's day? I hope so. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter in your review chapter please don't forget to follow and favorite me. Also, maggiemccl99, don't forget to post on the roleplay that's in the PM: re: I'll be updating chapter three tomorrow. Thanks😊**


End file.
